


con:tented/clusion

by sparkly_seagull



Series: Jangobi Week (2021) [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkly_seagull/pseuds/sparkly_seagull
Summary: Day 7: Happy EndingShort introspection, Obi-Wan's pov
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Jangobi Week (2021) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137158
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	con:tented/clusion

**Author's Note:**

> con:tented/clusion is unreasonably funny to me so it has become the shitty title. Length may be short, but so is my attention span.

The force glowed, the dark stain that had been leaching off of it wiped out. Obi-Wan hadn’t realized what a burden the shadow Sidious had thrown over the galaxy was until it had been lifted off his shoulders. The only mildly oppressing weight there now was the heavy head of his riddur, nestled up against his neck. Obi-Wan let a smile stretch across his face. All the big threats were gone and now all he had was time. Time to grow old with Jango without living in fear, time to soak up the true beauty and love of the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> riddur: spouse  
> week: over  
> hotel: trivago


End file.
